This invention relates to a carton construction, and more particularly, a theft-proof carton construction used to house and display a replacement wheel assembly.
As with automobile tires, wheel assemblies for garden vehicles or implements such as lawn mowers, wheelbarrows, spreaders and the like come in all sizes and tread designs dependent on the use and terrain on which the garden vehicle will be used. Heretofore, it has been common to market such replacement wheel assemblies either in fully enclosed packages or cartons or loosely in a hardware store or repair shop. Of course, decided advantages are obtained by marketing such replacement wheel assemblies in a carton or package. The size of the wheel assembly can be prominently displayed along with instructions on how to replace the wheel assembly. However, it would also be desirable when marketing such a replacement wheel assembly in a carton or package to display the tire tread design and hub assembly through windows in the carton or package so that a purchaser could select the correct wheel assembly for optimum use dependent on the garden vehicle or implement with which it will be used and the terrain to be traversed by that vehicle.
Accordingly, this invention relates to a carton for a replacement wheel assembly wherein portions of the diameter of the tire on the wheel assembly protrude beyond the carton sides so that the tread on the tire can be readily inspected prior to purchase. The carton is provided with an opposed pair of sidewall panels which contain cutouts so that the tire can protrude beyond the carton sides enabling a purchaser to view and feel the wheel tire prior to selecting the wheel assembly for purchase. Each sidewall panel has a tuck end panel inserted into the carton and secured in place by a tuck lock flap pivotably connected to the rear wall panel of the carton. The tuck lock flap includes a plurality of creases intermediate its side edges so that it can be folded and positioned between the wheel assembly and a tuck end panel within the carton adjacent to the rear wall panel of the carton, between the rear wall panel and the wheel assembly. This precludes unauthorized opening of the carton and removal of the wheel assembly while on display.
The tuck lock flaps can also serve as a cushion for the wheel assembly as they urge and clamp it between the front wall panel and the tuck lock flaps. A central opening in the front and rear wall panels are aligned to receive the wheel axle and to enable the wheel hub, axle and wheel bearing assemblies to also be viewed prior to purchase.